Annabel Lee
by The-Awesome-Anonymous
Summary: Based off the Edgar A. Poe poem, Annabel Lee. A fic I wrote probably a year ago now, I wanted something depressing...It has mentioned fluff of FrUK, and character death. Yeah. I'm not telling y'all much.


Soooo….I wrote this forever and a year ago and I finally cleaned it up and put it up for all y'alls enjoyment. Let me warn you again (in case you didn't read the rating and category): There is mentioned character death, and suicide in this!

I took a class where we dissected this poem and all that jazz, so the writing runs pretty close to the poem, but not quite… I leave it there for now.

**Bold **is the poem. Normal font is the story. _Italics_ are thoughts and memories. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

Read on, comrades.

Annabel Lee

**It was many a year ago,**

**In a kingdom by the sea,**

**That a maiden there lived whom you may know**

**By the name of Annabel Lee;**

**And this maiden she lived with no other thought**

**Than to love and be loved by me. **

My fingers softly ran through soft gold locks. I love him, he loved me…It was all I ever wanted. My lips pressed gently against his forehead, then the tip of his nose, then the cool lips; as his had done to me so many times previously.

**I was a child and she was a child,**

**In this kingdom by the sea;**

**But we loved with a love that was more than love-**

**I and my Annabel Lee;**

**With a love that the winged Seraphs of heaven**

**Coveted her and me.**

"_Arthur, I will be yours forever. Will you always be mine, mon petite lapin?" I flung myself into his arms- completely ignoring his annoying pet name. _

"_Yes! Always." I put a kiss on his forehead. "Forever." Another on his nose. "Yours…" Fancis captures my lips, and as he dominated the action, my knees started threatening to give out on me._

We were both completely and totally wrong and perfect for each other in the same instant. I snappish, serious, cold and a strict law abider; He a playful, flirty, confident and mischievous. Opposites do attract I suppose. Many women had been jealous of me after, their man was actually mine, and their love for him unreciprocated...

**And this was the reason that, long ago,**

**In this kingdom by the sea;**

**A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling**

**My beautiful Annabel Lee;**

**So that her highborn kinsman came**

**And bore her away from me,**

**To shut her up in a sepulcher**

**In this kingdom by the sea.**

**The angels, not half so happy in heaven,**

**Went on envying her and me**

**Yes!- that is the reason (as all men know,**

**In this kingdom by the sea)**

**That the wind came out of the cloud by night,**

**Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.**

He had been absent for weeks, not responding to my texts and my calls going straight to voicemail. So, with a sense of foreboding, I payed a visit to his house; the grey sky did nothing to lighten the heavy feeling.

I tapped on the crimson door and stepped back, my eyebrows soon nit in confusion and worry. _Where could he be? He never takes this long to answer….Maybe he isn't home…_ I turned to leave, but the door flew open behind me.

"Franci-! Francine….G-good morning….Where is Francis? Is the family here?"

"W-well…"

"Oh! I do apologize then, for intruding! I'll just leave now…" I turned again, but my boyfriend's twin grabbed he and pulled me close to her- _So much like Francis…_- she was quiet a minute and she shook slightly.

"I'm so sorry…You must come to his funeral, Arthur. We know how much he meant to you…"

I tensed. "Who…Wh-who's funeral?" The woman said nothing, but a felt hot droplets falling on my shoulder, a terrifying thought entered my mind. I stepped away from her my eyes wide. "N-no…No! Y-you're joking! It c-can't be! H…He…He didn't….c-c-couldn't!"

Francine bowed her head mutely; tears started cascading down my cheeks. A small part of my brain told me to stop causing a scene, but I pushed it away. I wanted to scream at her, waiting for Francis to jump from behind the door and say it was all a joke. _He cant' really be d…dead! _My knees buckled and I fell to the concrete, my face burying itself in my palms.

She knelt down stroking my hair, "Tomorrow, Arthur….Four…Please come…For him."

**But our love it was stronger by far than the love**

**Of those who were older than we-**

**Of many far wiser than we-**

**And neither the angels in heaven above,**

**Nor the demons down under the sea,**

**Can ever dissever my soul from the soul**

**Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.**

I lay in a trance the whole next day, staring at a photograph of Francis and I that had been taken only last month…I remembered the wonderful times we had had together; Now they were all gone…forever.

The day after the funeral I got up, my heart like sharp pieces of glass in my chest, ad dressed. I walked to the cemetery and to the caretaker's little house. "Where was yesterday's funeral? I need to pay respects…" My voice was lifeless, and the man led me to the back.

"Seemed young…Just older than you. You knew him?"

I nodded and said softly, "Yes…very well…"

"Ah…Well…There he is…" He pointed to a plot of freshly turned earth near the forest edge. "I'm sorry for your loss…" With this he left.

I knelt down in front of the grave and shut my eyes, pulling a picture of Francis to the front of my mind. "Hey Francis…I miss you….What will I do without you? Y-you…understood m-me…And somehow m-managed to love me through the flaws…I really did love that nick name…E-even though…I said I d-didn't… And I knew what you said in French…I learned the bloody language for y-you…I…just didn't know h-how…to t-t-tell you…" I paused, wiping away tears. "I h-hope we meet again, in heaven, hell or another life…I hope you still love me then…Cause…I'll….I'll always l-love you…" I stood, sniffing. "A-al-w-ways y-you-r-rs….Francis….Forever…"

A gust of wind blew through the nearby trees, _J'e tame, mon petite lapin…_

**For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams**

**Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;**

**And the stars never rise but I fell the bright eyes**

**Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;**

**And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side**

**Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,**

**In the sepulcher there by the sea,**

**In her tomb by the sounding sea.**

I rubbed my eyes, smiling. It had been six months ago that he had died, and I visited the grave daily, but I was broken…Tonight I would fix that.

I climbed the fence, silently and found my way over to the grave; I fingered the pistol in my pocket. Yes, I would be with him again.

Reaching the grave, I knelt before it, pulling the gun and a picture from my pocket. Looking at the worn photograph I smiled, "Hey Francis…I can't do this anymore….Without you…So. This is the end? Or rather the beginning? I hope we meet soon. I love you, Francis…" I placed the barrel at my temple and pulled the trigger.

_Always….Forever…Yours…Francis._

It's over! I can't actually believe I…No…I'm sure I wrote that…Hopefully that will keep my lust for a depressing, no-real-plot story at bay…

For the record, technically Arthur should be the one who died…and I had Francis killed by a knife wound and not an illness…Sooo…yeah….Yay, creative licensing?

So enter a comment in that little box below…I wanna know your thoughts… Flames will be read through and laughed at, though if they have a good base they will be put in mah brain bucket…(ie: If someone is angry cause I killed Francis. I will laugh and respond "Tough, now fuck off…" but if it's like…I dunno. The story's a little shallow? I will keep it in mind for when I next write.)

O. Liz


End file.
